


Irish Eyes

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Parody, St.Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John and Sherlock are bright and gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Just a wee song for the lads to the tune of "When Irish eyes are smiln'."

When Sherlock's eyes are smilin',  
Sure'n tis like a morn in Spring,  
With a lilt of rumbling laughter,  
He'll make violin strings sing.

When Sherlock's heart is happy,  
Baker Street is bright and gay,  
So when Sherlock's eyes are smilin',  
Sure'n the lad's bound to have his way.

<3 <3

So Johnny Boy is waiting,  
On a bed of silken sheets,  
There's a tub of bright green frosting,  
Just to make a treat so sweet.

When Sherlock gets his "icing",  
John will get to lick the "bowl",  
Then our Boys spend hours shagging,  
Horny Brits with two Irish souls.

**Author's Note:**

> To the lassie who brings out the music in me, ChrisCalledMeSweetie.


End file.
